


lost in you

by grus



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Ouch, Parallels to canon, Russian Translation Available, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation Available, You're Welcome, i did this to myself, protagonist's pov, very mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: College AU. The Protagonist gets more than he bargained for when he asks Neil to tutor him.edit. Russian translation now available thanks to yoojin8237, link in the notes
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> edit. Translation in Russian by yoojin8237 available here https://ficbook.net/readfic/9969586/25653197
> 
> Thanks so much, this is one of the nicest things that have happened to me in my fandom career :D
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Some notes on the setting etc.:
> 
> I guess this happens in America(?), I don't even know. They're in college, sharing a Maths class, just deal with it.
> 
> This is super short, but I just had to get out something with them after having seen the film yesterday. Something happy at that.
> 
> I'm calling the protagonist John... which might seem lazy, but it just really does suit him in my opinion. Imho it's a very solid and grounded name, so yeah :)
> 
> Physics is Neil's special interest, don't even @ me.

He's made a huge mistake and now he knows it.

Neil's head is lying on his shoulder, Neil's breath steady and even, clearly indicating that he's dozed off.

It's 3am in the morning. They'd been talking till 2:30 and he's been dealing with Neil's heavy body draped over himself for the past half hour.

He'd move, but he feels guilty that he'd kept Neil up this long... and it's not exactly unpleasant to feel Neil's warmth and to be tickled by his impossibly floppy hair.

Damn it.

* * *

He'd had it all figured out.

He'd approached Neil after class and asked him for help with preparing for the upcoming test in applied Mathematics.

Not that he needed it.

It was all a ruse to get closer to his handsome classmate. A classmate that had been giving John longing looks for the past three months. Something John first chalked up to his imagination and wishful thinking, but that gradually became too apparent to ignore. So it was time to finally take action. They both needed to get this out of their system. A quick fuck and it'd all be over and they could both focus on acing their exams.

Neil had given him a questioning look, disbelief apparent, as he knew they were both on the same level, the top of the class. For all his flippancy and easy going attitude Neil was nothing if not observant.

So John fumbled to come up with some obscure, and frankly rather unnecessary bit of material he supposedly didn't understand. 

Neil just quirked his lips at that and said "Alright," in a way that sounded full of promise and had John's pulse quicken.

* * *

They ended up studying in John's dorm room, John's roommate thankfully away, sleeping over at his boyfriend's place. John liked his roommate well enough, but his absence was definitely welcome for the evening.

And John's really, _really_ bad at pretending that he's not good at this.

Neil's giving him these amused little looks, that say "I know you're full of shit, but seeing you struggle at your silly rouse is hilarious".

John just groans inwardly, and then Neil catches his eye with another one of those impossibly longing looks, blue-green eyes sparkling and John's done pretending this is not what it is. Or actually that it's even more than he thought it would be.

He slowly and gently cups Neil's cheek and then leans in, Neil meeting him in the middle.

It's a languid and sweet kiss, both of them being careful and exploratory. There is an undercurrent of long repressed hunger under it all, but they're not in a hurry, as if saying to each other "I know you're a keeper".

When they reluctantly break the kiss for air, he tucks away a strand of Neil's hair falling in his eyes and they just smile at each other.

All of this is the complete opposite of John's original plan, but fuck it if he cares anymore.

* * *

They stay up half the night just kissing and talking. About everything and nothing. Movies, classes, life and death... Somehow their conversation had turned into Neil giving John an impromptu Physics lecture (it was Neil's major and anyone who would listen, and sometimes those who weren't willing to, would be showered in trivia by him, and John sure was an enthusiastic and responsive listener). A lecture punctuated by giggles and kisses. Actual college lectures could use some of those...

They end up not fucking and again it's a clear message, "I want this to take my time with you," "and so do I", unspoken, but clearly there in the air.

* * *

John's heart is squeezing in his chest at how sweetly Neil is sleeping on his shoulder. Neil's usually animated features fully relaxed.

He's in deep and he's terrified by just how quickly Neil got to him.

But at the same time he's never as relaxed around anyone as he is with Neil.

Scratch it, this was the furthest from a mistake.

Approaching Neil was the best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing bad bout one night stands of course (their original plan), but these bois just realized they wanna spend their lives together so they ain't in a hurry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Also show yoojin8237's translation some love if you speak Russian :D https://ficbook.net/readfic/9969586/25653197


End file.
